Дракуль Михок
| jname = ジュラキュール・ミホーク | rname = Jurakyūru Mihōku | ename = Дракуль Михоук | first = Глава 49; Эпизод 23 | affiliation = Шичибукай | occupation = Пират; Шичибукай | epithet = | jva = Takeshi Aono; Hirohiko Kakegawa (Эпизод 461+) | age = 41 (дебют) 43 (после таймскипа) | height = 198 см | birth = 9 марта }} Дракуль "Соколиный Глаз" Михоук действующий Шичибукай и величайший мечник в мире. Во время таймскипа Михоук был учителем Ророноа Зоро. Появление У Михоука маленькая бородка и короткие бакенбарды заостренные кверху. Он носит богато украшенную одежду в красно-черных тонах и крест-подвеску со спрятанным внутри него кинжалом, придающие ему внешность некоего "испанского мечника". Его наряд состоит из широкополой шляпы украшенной большим пером, и длинного распахнутого черного костюма с красным цветочным узором на рукавах и воротнике. За его спиной всегда имеется огромный меч с широким изогнутым лезвием из "чёрного золота". Сам меч также имеет форму креста. Золотая гарда инкрустирована красным бисером (в аниме синим и зеленым), рукоять обмотана бинтами, на конце имеется особо крупный камень. Кроме того, он носит белые (в аниме фиолетовые) штаны придерживаемые декоративным поясом, и заправленные в слишком большие по сравнению с размером ног, ботинки. Во время пребывания в замке на острове Курайгана он надевает другие штаны и расстегнутую белую рубашку c гофрированным воротником. Когда он познакомился с Зоро в открытом море, на нем был черный одноцветный плащ наброшенный на плечи. Его прозвище происходит от его необычно окрашенных по цвету глаз, похожих на глаза ястреба. 20 лет назад, у него не было бороды, волосы были короткими и взъерошенными. У него уже был крест подвеска, и красовался он в чем то выглядящим как рубашка с цветочным узором. Галерея Характер thumb|left|Михоук смеется.Как и у многих других персонажей, у Михоука свой собственный уникальный смех, или, скорее, даже целых два типа смеха: "Вах-хах-хах-ха/Ку-ку-ку-ку-ку". Тем не менее, Дракуль Михоук, возможно, один из самых серьезных персонажей в One Piece; его тяжело удивить, он редко улыбается, а увидеть его смеющимся в аниме вообще можно всего лишь раз. Разоблачение тайны кровных уз, связывающих Луффи и Драгона, из колеи его явно не выбило, несмотря на всеобщее удивление вокруг него. Он демонстрирует чувство долга, которое отсутствует у других Шичибукаев за исключением Бартоломью Кумы (до своего полного превращения в PX-0) и Джинбея. Михоук очень выборочно исполняет свои обязанности Шичибукая, о чем красноречиво говорит как история его редких ответов на призыв Шичибукаев, так и его решение преследовать и уничтожать пиратов в соответствии с его собственными предпочтениями.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 25 Глава 234 и Эпизод 151, Дон Дофламинго замечает, что Михоук был тем, кого меньше всего ожидали увидеть на встрече Дозорных и Шичибукаев. Зефф выдвинул предположение, что причина, по которой Михоук атаковал Дона Крига и его людей, состоит в том, что они просто прервали его сон.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6 Глава 49 и Эпизод 23, догадки Зеффа о том, почему Михоук напал на Дона Крига. Сам Михоук признался, что преследовал пиратов от самого Гранд Лайн до Ист Блю только потому, что хотел убить время. Хотя Михоук и признан лучшим из лучших мечников в мире, он не теряет объективности. С одной стороны, ему явно наскучила посредственность большинства его оппонентов, но с другой, он в состоянии разглядеть талант. В действительности, он даже захотел увидеть, как Ророноа Зоро его превзойдет, после того как увидел невероятную целеустремленность и волю Зоро во время боя с ним. Михоук также проявляет любопытство по отношению к людям, которых решает атаковать. Он попытался нанести удар Белоусу сильнейшей из показанных на данный момент техник, а на Луффи он напал для того, чтобы узнать на его ли стороне судьба. Отношения Друзья Хотя кажется, что у него вообще нет друзей, Михоук, видимо, имеет некоторую степень уважения к тем, с кем он считает интересным сражаться, и к тем, кто выживает. К примеру, когда Зоро вызвал его на бой в Барати, хоть охотник на пиратов и проиграл, Михоук был достаточно впечатлен, чтобы оставить его в живых и показать свое уважение (хотя и косвенно). Несмотря на это, впрочем, не похоже, что у него есть кто-то, кому он доверяет. Шанкс В прошлом Михоук был соперником Шанкса, но затем отказался от соперничества, потеряв интерес к дуэлям с одноруким противником. В настоящий момент он относится к Шанксу нейтрально и может разыскать его, если у него есть какое-либо дело к старому противнику. Они с Шанксом неплохо ладят, несмотря на тот факт, что являются диаметральными противоположностями друг друга по характеру. Шанксу также удается втянуть Михоука в пьянку по случаю празднования успехов Луффи, хотя тот всего несколько минут назад с издевкой говорил о разболтанности Шанкса. Михоук даже про себя извинился перед Шанксом во время битвы в Маринфорде, где он объявил, что не станет сдерживаться во время атаки на Луффи. Когда же во время войны с Белоусом появляется Шанкс, Михоук покидает поле боя, заявляя, что на бой с Шанксом он своего согласия не давал. Союзники Шичибукаи Боа Хэнкок Михоук показан как один из тех, кто не обращет внимания на обаяние и красоту Боа Хэнкок. Крокодайл Во время сражения в Маринфорде, у Михоука была негативная схватка с Крокодайлом. Позже Даз Бонз показан спасающим Луффи по приказу Крокодайла, однако он не может долго противостоять атакам Михоука. Когда Михоук собирается прикончить его, Крокодайл сам вмешивается чтобы предотвратить получение его коллегой еще большего урона. Несмотря на то, что Михоук - величайший мечник в мире, Крокодайл разговаривает с ним высокомерно, говоря ему остерегаться, так как он в плохом настроении. Гекко Мория Не было показано, чтобы Михоук напрямую взаимодействовал с Морией. Однако, он два года жил с бывшим членом его команды Пероной. Когда новость о ложной смерти Мории была напечатана в газетах, Михоук высказал своё недоверие этой статье, так как видел его живым после окончания войны. Багги Багги столкнулся с Михоуком, когда тот атаковал Луффи во время Войны Белоуса в Маринфорде. Луффи использовал его как живой щит против атак великого мечника. Багги взбесился и, когда Михоук порезал его на тонкие кусочки, он, собравшись обратно, выстрелил в него ядром Магги. Однако, Михоук с легкостью отразил её обратно в Багги, придавая сцене комический эффект. Мировое Правительство Будучи Шичибукаем, Михоук является частью Мирового Правительства. Однако, его не волнуют их цели. Из его дискуссии с Сенгоку видно, что Михоук редко посещает встречи в Мариджоя. Несмотря на это, дозорные его уважают и боятся. Даже Адмирал Флота Сакадзуки (который в то время был Адмиралом), посмотрев в глаза Михоука, упомянул о его силе. Великий мечник также ответил на призыв дозорных участвовать в грядущей войне. Единственным случаем, когда он подчинился приказам Мирового Правительства - когда он пришел в Маринфорд, чтобы участвовать в сражении против Белоуса (хотя он отказался сражаться по прибытии Шанкса). Он познакомился с мугиварами до того, как о них узнали дозорные, и он предоставил Зоро убежище, и даже стал его тренировать. Также, он друг Шанкса, одного из Йонко. Враги Ророноа Зоро Перестав видить соперника в Шанксе, теперь он готов соперничать с Зоро, и он готов ждать столько времени, сколько потребуется Зоро, чтобы стать достаточно сильным и победить его. Поэтому Михоук, кажется, наблюдает за успехами Ророноа, и радовался, когда Зоро получил свою первую награду. После войны Зоро упал на колени перед Михоуком, прося Шичибукая тренировать его. Михоук первоначально отклонил эту просьбу, так как воспринял её как реакцию Зоро на то, что он не смог победить бабуинов и покинуть остров. Он упрекает мечника и сожалеет, что переоценил его. Тогда Зоро обьясняет, что он победил бабуинов и просит Михоука стать его учителем, чтобы победить его. Шичибукай комментирует, что, Зоро, видимо, нашел что-то более важное для него, чем его собственные амбиции, чтобы пасть на колени перед ним. Великий мечник соглашается его тренировать и велит Пероне вылечить Зоро, чтобы они могли начать тренировки. Монки Д. Луффи Михоук рассматривает Луффи как большую угрозу. Во время войны в Маринфорде, он замечает, что Луффи имеет самую опасную способность: превращать всех вокруг в своих союзников, включая бывших врагов. Он даже вызывает Луффи на бой. Даром что он легко становится победителем, Луффи спасен Вистой. Однако, Михоук выглядит довольным, когда слышит о прогрессе Мугивары в продолжение серий. Он даже выполнил просьбу Зоро, когда услышал, что тот хочет стать сильнее ради Луффи. Дон Криг Михоук, также, сделал своим врагом Дона Крига, уничтожив весь его флот, когда Криг собрался покорить Гранд Лайн. Михоук, в свою очередь, даже не считает Крига врагом. По мнению Михоука, гнев Крига заставил его атаковать Михоука, несмотря на то, что Крейг был свидетелем поражения Зоро и того, как его собственный корабль был разрезан на части. Михоук даже не потрудился ответить, а просто снова разрезал корабль Крига и уплыл во время смущения, вызванного разрезом. Другие Видимо, в прошлом Михоук нажил себе много врагов. Главным образом, большинство мечников хочет с ним сразиться, как командир 5-ой дивизии пиратов Белоуса "Цветущий клинок" Виста, который был взволнован, когда увидел Михоука на поле боя. Великий мечник с удовольствием вступил с ним в битву. Также, двое окам из Импел Дауна атаковали Михоука, говоря, что они сражались с ним в прошлом. Однако, он ответил, что не запоминает имена всех насекомых, которых сокрушает. Виста высказывал желание сразиться с Михоуком и был счаслив скрестить с ним мечи, называя его величайшим мечником в мире. Силы и способности .]]Достойный своего прозвища, Михоук обладает невероятным зрением, и способен с легкостью следить за Луффи во втором гире, а также атаковать его с абсолютной точностью на дальней дистанции, не задевая при этом людей, находящихся между ними.One Piece Манга - Том 57 Глава 561, Михоук отслеживает второй гир Луффи. В дополнение, он также талантливый учитель: за два года тренировки Зоро достиг больше, чем за многие годы, проведенные им в додзё. Михоук настолько силен, что Дон Криг заподозрил его в обладании силой дьявольского фрукта, однако, согласно датабукам, его способности основаны лишь на силе и умении. Дракуль Михоук единственный Шичибукай, чья сила полностью основана на человеческих возможностях, будучи полностью человеком (Дзимбей - рыбочеловек), и не имея способностей дьявольского фрукта. Хотя Михоук и силен, его атаки совершенно не действуют на некоторых персонажей, примером чему может служить Багги (Благодаря силе его фрукта). Первой демонстрацией его силы стало уничтожение в одиночку флота Дона Крига из 50 кораблей и 5000 моряков непосредственно перед началом шторма. Пожалуй, самое точное и очевидное доказательство невероятной силы Михоука - это то, что он ни разу не был ранен на протяжении всех серий (также, как Донкихот Дофламинго и Боа Хэнкок). Особенно стоит отметить, что, во время Войны в Маринфорде, когда пираты Белоуса (одна из сильнейших пиратских команд, в которой Белоус и Эйс были убиты, Марко - сильно ранен, а Джоз потерял свою правую руку), Адмиралы (Акаину был побежден, а Аокиджи - ранен впервые на протяжении всех серий) и Шичибукаи (Мория, Кума, Тич и бывшие члены Крокодайл и Дзимбей были сильно ранены) имели серьезные сражения, Михоук практически не получил ранений на протяжении всей битвы. Михоук путешествует в судне, по форме напоминающем гроб, с двумя свечами, горящими зеленым пламенем, черным парусом и единственным посадочным местом. Тот факт, что он может путешествовать по неспокойным морям, а также по Гранд Лайн в таком утлом суденышке, является еще одним подтверждением его силы. Обращаясь к Зоро после своей победы над ним, Михоук пообещал, что будет ждать того в качестве сильнейшего в мире мечника столько, сколько потребуется, чем показал уверенность в своих силах.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6 Глава 52 и Эпизод 24, Михоук заявляет, что он будет ждать Зоро в качестве сильнейшего в мире мечника. Исскуство фехтования Несмотря на то, что никогда не показывали, чтобы Михоук учавствовал в сражениях силой, его стойкость наводит на мысль о том, что он обладает сверхчеловеческой силой и устойчивостью. Михоук единственный сильный фехтовальщик в мире One Piece, который во время сражения показывает свое великолепное мастерство фехтования: в саге Ист Блю (где Зоро, будучи слабым по сюжетной линии, тем не менее был известен во всем море как "Охотник на пиратов" и эффективно тренировал и санторю, и ниторю), он был способен легко победить мастера трех мечей Зоро одним маленьким ножом в виде креста. Этот нож обычно висит у него на шее и Михоук использует его, чтобы есть. Известно, что в молодости Михоук часто участвовал в дуэлях с таким же молодым и неопытным Шанксом. Также он умелый учитель, так как за два года он превратил Зоро в очень сильного фехтовальщика... Тот факт, что Михоук был противником одного из Йонко, наталкивает на мысль, что он один из сильнейших персонажей на протяжении всех серий. Из-за статуса Михоука, победа над ним является конечной целью Ророноа Зоро. Также Михоук очень силен, так как он был способен остановить Зоро, сильного мечника с хорошим мастерством и нечеловеческой силой запускать здания и разрезать их мощнейшими ударами, единственным маленьким кинжалом, который он держал одной рукой. Михоук также демонстрирует достаточно хорошее владение Ёру, чтобы выполнять невероятно мягкие и тонкие движения, такие, как отклонение пуль одним легким касанием, что вообще-то невозможно для меча такого размера. Также, он способен использовать Ёру, чтобы разрезать корабли или айсберги, просто взмахом меча создавая большой и сильный разрез. К тому же, он может легко и быстро разрезать сталь, что было показано на Мистере 1, которого с трудом победил Зоро. Оружие В бою Михоук использует Кокуто Ёру - сильнейший меч в мире. Меч украшен орнаментами, имеет длинну в шесть футов, форму распятья и загнутое окончание. Удары Михоука могут преодолевать значительные расстояния, как в случаях с кораблем Дона Крига и огромным айсбергом в Маринфорде.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6 Глава 49 и Эпизод 23, Михоук разрезает корабль Дона Крига. Михоук с легостью режет сталь, что видно на примере Мистера 1. Его навыки обращения с мечом настолько отточены, что он может без особого труда изменять траектории летящих в него пуль. One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6 Глава 50 и Эпизод 24, Михоук с легкостью отклоняет пули. .]] Дистанционные атаки Михоука во многом напоминают Фунтовую Пушку Зоро и поражают противников энергией либо сжатым воздухом (точно не известно). Подвеска в форме креста, которую он носит на шее - на самом деле миниатюрный кинжал в ножнах. Хотя не похоже, что кинжал ценен, с его помощью Михоук смог без труда победить Зоро и практически пробить тому сердце.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6 Глава 51 и Эпизод 24, Михоук блокирует атаки Зоро своим миниатюрным ножиком. История Прошлое thumb|Девятнадцатилетний Михоук на казни Гол Д. Роджера. Прошлое Михоука покрыто тайной. Тем не менее, когда-то он видел в лице Шанкса сильного противника. Говорят, их битвы гремели по всему Гранд Лайну, и Михоук часто вызывал Шанкса на дуэль. После того как Шанкс потерял свою руку 10 лет назад, Михоук перестал стремиться состязаться с ним. В какой-то момент Михоук получил титул "Самого лучшего фехтовальщика в мире" и кроме того получил ранг Шичибукай. Он присутствовал при казни Гол Д.Роджера. Так же он сделал замок острова Курайгана своим домом. Сага Ист Блю Противоборство в Барати Во время противостояния у Барати, Михоук в одиночку уничтоживший флот Дона Крейга за исключением главного флагмана когда Крейнг пытался войти в Гранд Лайн, приследовал его в Ист блу вплоть до ресторана Барати, где и уничтожил последний флагман. .]] В это время в Барати Михоук столкнулся с Пиратами Соломенной шляпы и Зоро немедленно вызывает его. Михоук блокировал все три меча Зоро кончиком кинжала-ожерелья и проколол ему грудь. Он был поражен духом Зоро. Зоро использовал свою сильнейшую атаку Санзен Секай, но Михоук полностью одолел его и разрушил два из трех мечей (все, кроме Вадо Итимондзи). Зоро вызвал Михоука и проиграл. Зоро, признавая свое полное поражение, захотел быть убитым Михоуком лицом к лицу, как истинный фехтовальщик. Михоук принял это предложение и своим мечом создал большой диагональный разрез на груди Зоро, но сдержался, тем самым оставив Зоро живым. Луффи уже попробовал ударить Шичибукая, когда Зоро, полный слез, заявил ему, что он ни за что больше не проиграет. После этого Михоук сообщил Зоро свое полное имя и бросил ему вызов.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6, Глава 52 и Эпизод 24, Михоук оставляет Зоро в живых, чтобы тот однажды превзошел его. Услышав цель Зоро и бросив ему вызов, Михоук спросил Луффи, какова его цель. Когда Луффи сообщил, что его цель - стать Королём Пиратов, Михоук сказал ему, что это даже сложнее, чем превзойти его. Когда Михоук закончил с Зоро, он решил, что ему пора отправиться обратно на Гранд Лайн спать. Дон Крэйг обиделся на отношение Шичибукая к его людям и атаковал его. Михоук произнес "Глупец!" и одним ударом порубил уже разрубленный корабль Дона Крейга на еще более мелкие кусочки. Когда клубы пыли рассеялись, великого мечника уже не было. Встреча с Шанксом Вскоре после этого, Михоук встретился с Шанксом чтобы рассказать ему новости о Луффи.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 11 Глава 96 и Эпизод 45, Мохоук встречается с Шанксом. Когда Михоук достиг острова где был Шанкс, он наткнулся на нескольких членов Пиратов Красноволосого . Он спросил их, где находится их начальник. Михоук нашёл Шанкса и показал ему первую листовку Луффи. Шанкс говорит, что не может отпустить Михоука и организовывает еще одну вечеринку не смотря на то, что был нездоров после предыдущей пьянки. Сага Скайпии Встреча в Мариджоа После того, как Монблан Крикет решил помочь Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы попасть на небесный остров, Михоук был показан плывущим в Мариджоя в своей маленькой лодке, держа в руках листовку с второй наградой Луффи и первую листовку Зоро. Его также показали после того, как Луффи побил Белами. Он был удивлён, обнаружив их новые награды, так как не ожидал от Луффи и Зоро достижений за такой короткий промежуток времени. Позже Михоук достигает Мариджоя. Его приезд был неожиданным для Сенгоку, так как они планировали найти замену седьмому Шичибукаю, Крокодайлу. Война Белоуса Сражение в Маринфорде По-видимому, он откликнулся на призыв Шичибукаев драться против Белоуса и присоединился к войне, позже показан обедающим с другими Шичибукаями кроме Джинбея и Боа Хэнкок . После этого его показали в Маринфорде около Бартоломью Кумы , Донкихота Дофламинго , Гекко Мории и Боа Хэнкок готовым к грядущей битве. thumb|left|230px|"Сильнейший разрез в мире". Когда Аокиджи заморозил два цунами, вызванных Белоусом, Михоук был одним из первых, кто атаковал, желая проверить разницу в силе между ним и Белоусом. Его атака, "сильнейший в мире удар меча", была остановлена Джозом; атака величайшего мечника не нанесла ему урона и неизвестно, есть ли у Михоука атака, способная прорубить алмаз.One Piece Манга - Том 57 Глава 553, Михоук хочет проверить разницу в силе между ним и Белоусом. Он был немного изумлен прибытием Луффи в Маринфорд, замечая, что Соломенная Шляпа всегда делал вещи интересными. Когда Сенгоку раскрывает, что Драгон - отец Луффи, Михоук только говорит, что это не очень-то неожиданно. Когда Луффи умудряется пройти через линию обороны, Шичибукай идёт встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Он извиняется перед Шанксом, говоря, что не отступит и будет надеяться что удача спасет Луффи от его черного меча .One Piece Манга - Том 57 Глава 560, Михоук встречает Луффи. thumb|Михоук атакует Луффи. Его драка с Луффи в основном состояла из различных разрезающих атак мечом дальнего действия, первая из которых атаковала Луффи издалека и нанесла ему урон, и одна из которых была достаточно сильна, чтобы отрезать верхушку одного из замороженных цунами и заставить её обрушиться на поле битвы. Какое-то время Михоук последовательно атаковал Луффи, который в основном успешно уклонялся. Однако Луффи не мог атаковать, отдалялся от цели и имел проблемы даже просто уклоняясь. Луффи схватил Багги и использовал его как щит против атак Михоука. Багги запустил магги шар в Михоука, который затем отразил его обратно. Когда Багги принял удар, Луффи промчался мимо Михоука. Однако, Шичибукай всё еще имел свои взгляды на Луффи. thumb|left|250px|Михоук сражается с Вистой Марко приказал Висте взять на себя это сражение. Когда Луффи снова побежал к платформе для казни, Михоук заключил, что у Луффи есть странная способность делать всех своими друзьями и что это самая опасная сила в мире.One Piece Манга - Том 57 Глава 561, Михоук сражается с Луффи. После того, как появилась армия Пацифист , Михоук высказал Висте мнение, что наступило время завершить их битву, в то время как последний заявил, что им обоим это на руку.One Piece Манга - Том 57 Глава 562, Михоук и Виста прекратили драться. После того, как Белоус был ранен, Михоук был единственным, кто проигнороровал это, и даже не посмотрел на него. Позже он показан дерущимся на Площади Ориз после того, как пираты смогли пройти осадную стену. thumb|260px|Михоук против Крокодайла. Когда Луффи и Иванков снова пытаются достичь Эйса, Михоук опять приходит их остановить, но его задерживает Мистер 1 , чьё имя он знает. Даз Бонз не противник великому мечнику, и он легко побит, но Крокодайл вмешивается и вступает в бой с Михоуком, говоря ему быть осторожным, так как он в плохом настроении.One Piece Манга - Том 58 Глава 570, Михоук сражается против Мистера 1 и Крокодайла. Позже Михоук показан стоящим наряду с Гекко Морией и наблюдающим смерть Белоуса, который все еще стоял. Когда приехал Шанкс, он покидает сражение, заявляя, что он соглашался принять участие в войне с Белоусом, а на сражение с Шанксом он не подписывался. Послевоенная арка thumb|left|Михоук вернулся домой. После войны Михоук возвращается в свой замок на острове Курайгана. Перона, прочитав о предполагаемом свержении Мории, начинает рыдать. Михоук не проявляет никакого сочувствия и велит ей проваливать. В ответ Перона обвиняет его в негостеприимности, Михоук возражает, что она сама забралась в его жилище без разрешения. Мечник опровергает газетную статью о смерти Мории, так как сам видел его на протяжении всей войны правительства с Белоусом целым и невредимым. Однако, он и не утверждает, что Мория жив, так как не уверен, исполнил ли Дофламинго приказ убить Морию или нет. Впоследствии Михоук появляется на руинах возле замка, где наблюдает за Зоро, дерущимся с вооруженными бабуинами, оккупировавшими остров. Он замечает, что Зоро всё еще очень далеко от моря, несмотря на то, что его не было в замке долгое время. Когда Михоук видит, что лодка, которую он дал Зоро, сломана, он комментирует, что лодка теперь бесполезна, однако Зоро отметает этот комментарий, говоря, что он может использовать часть лодки, чтобы доплыть до своей цели. После этого Михоук обьясняет Зоро стиль боя бабуинов и предлагает ему вернуться в замок и отправиться следующим утром, но Зоро отказывается, говоря, что ему надо попасть к Луффи. Михоук фыркает и позволяет ему идти. Позже Зоро возвращается и просит Михоука тренировать его. Михоук прогоняет его, считая, что это глупая затея. Он говорит Зоро, что ему должно быть стыдно, и что на то, как он просит о помощи после поражения бабуинам больно смотреть, и затем закрывает тему, говоря, что переоценил его, и, таким образом, не будет его тренировать. Однако, Зоро отвечает Михоуку, что он уже победил бабуинов, и на острове не осталось никого, кроме них, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что может выиграть против него сейчас. Михоук начинает неудержимо смеяться над абсурдностью просьбы Зоро (тренировать человека, который хочет его убить). Однако, он понимает, что Зоро действует не ради своей выгоды, и, что наоборот, он нашел нечто более важное для него, чем его жизнь или мечты. Готовность Зоро нести знак позора ради капитана несмотря на то, что он человек с чувством чести, впечатляет Михоука, и он уступает и говорит Пероне вылечить Зоро, чтобы они могли начать тренировку, которая будет длиться следующие два года. Основные битвы * Дракуль Михоук vs. Шанкс (несколько раз, не показано) * Дракуль Михоук vs. Пиратской армады Дона Крига * Дракуль Михоук vs. Ророноа Зоро * Дракуль Михоук, Шичибукаи, и Морской Дозор vs. Пираты Белоуса и их союзники * Дракуль Михоук vs. Джоз * Дракуль Михоук vs. Монки Д. Луффи * Дракуль Михоук vs. Багги * Дракуль Михоук vs. Виста * Дракуль Михоук vs. Даз Бонз * Дракуль Михоук vs. Крокодайл Прочее * В 4-ом японском фан-опросе Михоук был 12-ым по популярности персонажем, что сделало его самым популярным из Шичибукаев. * On his character poster for Grand Battle! that appears when you unlock him, his name is spelled "Mihark".The secret characters of Grand Battle! * Regardless of the name debate mentioned here on this page, his name is noted to contain part of Count Dracula's name. Along with his name combined with his macabre coffin-boat, his inhuman eyes and his extreme power, it seems that he may have a connection to vampires or have been inspired by them. All of the symbols on Mihawk such as his crosses and coffin-like boat are all representative of the iconic vampire of popular media and culture in some form. Furthermore, in Bram Stoker's original novel, Dracula was described as having facial features like a hawk. Simailairity also, both men lived alone in castles in hard to reach places. * In the cover page of Chapter 590, it shows that Mihawk uses the small cross knife on his necklace to eat with. См. также *Шичибукаи *Шанкс *Ророноа Зоро *Йонко Примечания Ссылки *Hawk - Wikipedia article about the animal reference in Mihawk's name *Vampire - Wikipedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Vampire - Monstropedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Dracula - Wikipedia article about the fictional vampire tied to Mihawk Навигация по сайту en:Dracule Mihawk Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Шичибукаи Категория:Мечники Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн Категория:Антагонисты саги Ист Блю Категория:Антагонисты саги Война Белоуса Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы‎ Категория:Персонажи Ист Блю